Spider Phreek
by goreanokie
Summary: There's a new hero in Gotham city. Will he measure up to the standards of his predecessors?
1. Prologue

"Listen up Gotham! There's a new sheriff in town! And this one's got a kick ass fashion AND a sense of humor!" I screamed at the top of Wayne Tower.

Wait. It just dawned on me that I should probably tell you who I am and how I got here. Name's Erik. Not Eric. Two different names. One's a badass Norse name. And Eric is a name someone gives their kid when they want them to be a little punk bitch for the rest of their lives.

Now, I know what you're thinking. So I'll tell you why I'm different from the Bat and his merry band of misfits. Unlike him, I DON'T hospitalize criminals...unless I absolutely have to. And I have no problem with cutting up and laughing. In fact, it's one of my favorite things to do.

...That, and I know capes are SO last century. So. How's about we talk about how we got here? And then I can tell you how Gotham got a whole new brand of hero.

The Phreeks.


	2. Chapter 1

"Erik. Erik!" Erik's father Seth exclaimed, trying to wake him up. "ERIK! WAKE UP!" he yelled. After a moment, Seth sighed as he lifted up the bucket full of ice water and frozen marbles, jerking the covers off his son and dumping the contents onto Erik's sleeping form.

Gasping, writhing, and coughing, Erik flailed about as his eyes shot open. "Jesus, Dad! I'm up, I'm up!" he yelled as he fell out of bed. He just barely caught himself with his hands. "Freya awake?" he asked.

"Yeah. Your sister's been up for about an hour and a half." Seth sighed, "Why we couldn't get two like her, I'll never know."

"Cuz one of us had to get your good looks, Dad," Erik responded. He got up and waited for a moment, looking at his father. "You know the drill, Dad. Go get her."

Seth smirked and shook his head before heading out of Erik's room, hollering "Freya! Your brother needs his fashion advisor!" After a couple of minutes, Erik's younger sister walked into his room, closing the door behind her.

Erik took off his shirt and stretched out his arms...all six of them. "Any word from Mom about that...Loki's Clap...thingy?"

"Loki's CLASP, bubbi," Freya responded with a sigh. "And yes. She said those who have come of age and have the blood of Odin. So, I'm guessing it has something to do with our heritage and….you living up to it." She turned around as Erik got out of his pajama pants and put on a pair of jeans. "Anyway, I talked to the landlord and got permission to wall up part of the basement, in exchange for IT help. So we have a base of operations. Just as soon as you think of a friggin' name." She turned back and handed Erik the rest of his clothes. He finished getting dressed, tucking his lower four arms close against his torso underneath his shirt, then pulled the hood of his hoodie out and over his jacket.

"I'll think of one. Hmmm...the Arachnorse?" Erik asked.

"No," she responded.

"Spidude?"

"Absolutely not."

"That's all I got for now. Anyway, we need to get to school. Our first day at Gotham High. Fuuuuun," Erik said sarcastically. "I hate being the new guy."

"Look at it this way," Freya replied. "They're new to you, too."

Erik nodded, and they left his room, heading to the dining room. After a quick breakfast, the two hugged their father as they all made their way to start their new lives in Gotham City.

Twenty minutes and a walk to Gotham High later, Erik rushed to class and sat down at an empty desk. The teacher looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me, young man. Who are you?"

"Umm...Erik Helving, sir," Erik responded. "I was just enrolled yesterday."

"That explains why you're not on my roster. Well, welcome to World History. Share a book with someone for now and I'll get you one of your own at the end of class," the teacher replied.

Erik nodded and scooted his desk over next to the kid's desk by him, reading along with the class lesson. Note taking wasn't his strong suit, but he did well enough. At least, he thought so.

After a full day at school, he went home and headed straight to his room.

"Attention all unit, we have a robbery in progress on 173rd and Winston. Nearest units are to respond." he heard come over his police scanner.

"All right!" he exclaimed, grabbing a modified hoodie and his mask, putting them on as he opened his window. After glancing around to make sure nobody could see him, he shot spiderweb string from his wrist and began making his way to the crime scene.


End file.
